Morning's Arguing
by icetwollucol
Summary: Hanya sebuah momen di mana keduanya adu argumen di pagi hari. /ChanBaek-BaekYeol/ DLDR!


**Morning Arguing (c) .:Author:.**

**ChanBaek (c) .:Pairing:.**

**Sho-ai, harsh languange, weirdo, miss-typo, AU (c) .:Warning:.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah momen di mana keduanya adu argumen di pagi hari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Semuanya berawal di pagi hari yang cerah Sabtu itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mendapat libur akhir pekan di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Baekhyun, tentu saja senang. Setidaknya sesibuk apapun mereka di hari Senin sampai Jum'at keduanya masih memiliki waktu senggang hanya untuk mereka berdua. Itu semua yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Namun, kenyataanya Chanyeol satu-satunya yang tidak menyukai hal ini. Sejak keduanya membuka mata puku 6 tadi, pemuda yang biasanya berisik dan hiperaktif itu kini hanya diam dan bahkan sengaja menghidari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, _mungkin masalah pekerjaan lagi_ pikir Baekhyun. Pemuda berambut ramen itu memang suka seperti itu kalau sudah menyangkut dengan karier-nya di perusahaan _entertainment_ itu. Dan mungkin cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali menjadi anak anjing menyebalkan—ehemmenggemaskanehem—yang suka bergelayut manja padanya. _Ya, tidak akan lama lagi_. Pikir Baekhyun.

Namun, dugaan pemuda berzodiak Taurus ini meleset jauh. Sudah hampir 2 jam lebih keduanya terduduk di sofa ruang tengah menikmati acara akhir pekan—yang tak lain adalah kartun kesukaan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol masih bersikap seolah Baekhyun hanyalah benda mati yang terduduk di sampingnya—mengabaikannya. Jangankan membicarakan hal-hal kecil yang membuat keduanya bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Melirik Baekhyun saja Chanyeol merasa enggan. Sial, kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak mencintai Chanyeol lagi dia sudah sejak awal menelfon Tao—temannya yang berprofesi sebagai _mafia_—dan menyuruh pemuda imut sekaligus menyeramkan itu untuk mengirimkan anak buahnya ke sini dan menyuruh mereka untuk membunuhnya—Chanyeol—di tempat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di Kepalamu, _Idiot_? Kau bersikap seolah—"

"Kau yang _Idiot_!"

Muka Baekhyun memerah karena temperatur tubuhnya naik—marah. Dia paling benci ketika dia ingin mengomel dan kata-katanya dipotong. Terlebih, Chanyeol memotong dengan kalimatnya—kalimat yang sering dia gunakan untuk mengungkapkan betapa ia membenci Chanyeol karena dia begitu mencintainya—dan tanpa memandangnya pula.

"Apa mak—"

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang menonton TV, kau tahu?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mati kutu. Itu semua kalimatnya. Itu semua gayanya ketika dia marah pada Chanyeol. Kenapa kepala mie ini memakainya? Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar akan menelfon Tao segera.

"Baik. Nikmati acara Idiot mu! Tuan Park!"

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Sedikit berharap secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol akan mencegahnya dengan mencengkram sayang pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun tahu itu _cheesy_ dan Baekhyun tahu di antara keduanya—dia dan Chanyeol—dialah yang paling membenci hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, untuk kali ini Baekhyun sedikit berharap Chanyeol akan melakukannya.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak mengingat apa-apa dan kau tidak berhenti mengataiku Idiot! Kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku sejak awal kenapa harus kau menjalani ini semua denganku? Kau bisa kembali dengan salah satu mantanmu yang tidak Idiot dan tampan dan seksi dan apalah itu. Aku muak! Kau tahu!"

Namun, siapa yang menyangka si _happy virus_ ini akan membanting remote TV dengan kasar di lantai hingga menjadi beberapa kepingan. Pertama, Baekhyun terkejut kalau seorang yang sering menebar senyum Idiot pada siapapun dan kapanpun itu akan dapat melakukan hal semacam ini. Dan kedua, Hei! TV mereka bukan TV biasa, sulit untuk mendapatkan remote yang sama dan Baekhyun tidak mau membeli TV baru hanya karena remote-nya yang rusak. Oh, abaikan hal kedua Baekhyun! Ingat Chanyeol sedang berdiri di hadapanmu penuh amarah sekarang. Dan ketiga, apa maksud ucapan pria ini? Baekhyun tidak mengerti! Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan argumentasinya dengan batinnya pandangan menusuk Chanyeol menggagunya.

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah sampai membanting remote segala? Dan, apa yang kau katakan. Apa hubungannya itu semua dengan sikapmu padaku sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak dalam kontak dekat dengan mereka, orang-orang yang kau maksud itu. Jangan memulai pertengkaran bodoh di hari libur kita, Park!"

Baekhyun terpancing. Ia berdiri menatang pemuda tinggi di hadapannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada pemuda itu dengan jarinya. Oh, padahal bukan itu hal yang ingin Baekhyun ucapkan. Ingin sekali Baekhyun memukul kepalanya yang sudah terprogram untuk emosi ketika Park Chanyeol memulai sesuatu yang emosional.

"Tidak dalam kontak?! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku kau mencium pipi alis tebal itu di acara ulang tahunnya di kantor kalian. Jika kau mengelak, perlukah aku menelfon salah satu dari rusa pirang atau pipi bakpao itu untuk mengkonfirmasi semuanya?"

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. Itu semua benar. _Checkmate_. Mati kau, Byun!

"Tapi, bukankah mencium pipi itu biasa—"

Chanyeol mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan tadi. Tapi, cengkraman itu terasa berbeda. Cengkraman itu seolah ingin mematahkan sendi tangannya. Sangat keras. Baekhyun meringis kecil. Tidak berani untuk merintih.

"Memang bukan itu alasan utamaku marah padamu!"

"Lantas—"

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang kesakitan segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Menghela nafas dalam. Lihat, betapa dia tidak bisa menyakiti sosok berpunggung kecil ini meski dia dalam kondisi semarah apapun pada pemuda ini. Lihat, betapa Chanyeol sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin melukainya. Baekhyun benar mengenai dirinya, dirinya memanglah sangat Idiot.

"Kau mengingat ulang tahun Kris. Tapi, tidak dengan ulang tahunku maupun hari jadi kita! Entahlah, tapi aku merasa sedikit sakit dan kecewa."

Chanyeol berbalik. Melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku dengan mata membelalak dan berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian selama ini dan semuanya benar. Ketika Baekhyun mendapati bahwa memang dirinyalah yang bersalah kali ini. Chanyeol tengah mengenakan mantelnya, hendak keluar.

"Aku akan ke rumah Luhan-_hyung_! Mungkin, juga minta maaf karena sudah menjulukinya 'rusa pirang' tadi. Kuharap, setelah aku kembali nanti kau mendapatkan solusi untuk kehidupan kita di hari esok."

Baekhyun tercengang. Tidak! Jangan Luhan!

* * *

"_Kau tahu kalau saja aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol lebih awal aku akan menjadikannya milikku. Dia seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan! Haha~" Luhan tidak terkikik mengerikan saat itu. Ada sebuah keseriusan dalam matanya ketika mengucapkan hal itu.  
_

"_Luhan-_hyung_. Jujur saja dia tipe idealku. Menari, bernyanyi, menggambar, menulis, dan bahasa. Dia seperti seorang jenius." Baekhyun tahu kalau saat itu Chanyeol hanya bercanda tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa takut.  
_

* * *

Semua kenangan mengerikan itu berklebatan di kepala Baekhyun membuatnya ngeri. Jika, Luhan masih menginginkan Chanyeol dia pasti akan—

**Greb!**

"Berhenti!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu dia mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Yang jelas sekarang dia tengah mencengkram mantel Chanyeol kuat dan menggeram seperti anjing liar. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Hatinya juga. Matanya ikut perih. Sial! _Berhenti berlagak seperti perempuan jalang bermuka dua, Byun!_ Baekhyun menegur dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu keluar, **hah**?"

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat membuka mulutku seinchi pun dan kau hendak pergi ke tempat 'rusa jalang' itu? Kalau kau tetap melangkahkan kakimu, kau tidaklah lebih jalang dariku yang mencium pipi wajah keriput si 'alis tebal' itu! Dan kalimat "mendapatkan solusi untuk kehidupan kita di hari esok." Aku tahu kalau kau menginginkan perpisahan tapi jangan harap seorang Byun Baekhyun akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa menyiksamu terlebih dulu dengan tangannya sendiri."

Chanyeol berbalik. Membuat cengkraman Baekhyun lepas. Dan kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Dan betapa hati Chanyeol mencelos. Wajah itu sudah berlinang air mata. _Keparat kau, Chanyeol! Kau gagal membuatnya tetap tersenyum di sisimu. Kau melukainya._ Batin Chanyeol menggurui dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang kau akan membuatku tetap tersenyum dan tidak akan melukaiku. Kalau begitu kau ingin merasakan sakit yang kurasakan, bukan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

**DUGH!**

Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menghantamkan dahinya pada dahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol merintih pelan.

"Sekarang kau merasakan betapa sakitnya kepalaku karena ulahmu, 'kan?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan dagunya di bahu lebar Chanyeol. Sedikit pusing setelah melakukan aksi nekatnya tadi. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun yang rasanya semakin kecil saja. Tersenyum lembut.

"Dan untuk melupakan ulang tahunmu kemarin lusa, maaf. Juga, maaf telah melupakan hari jadi kita bulan lalu. Tapi, ketika ulang tahun Kris aku juga tidak mengingatnya. Luhan-_hyung_ dan Minseok-_hyung_ yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku mengerti dan aku juga minta maaf,"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Menghapus sisa air mata yang masih berada di wajah itu.

"Permintaan maaf belum diterima. Ingat, kau juga mengabaikanku sejak pagi…"

Baekhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menunduk dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—dan sama sekali belum menyentuhku."

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya—malu—di dada Chanyeol yang semakin bidang setiap hari. Chanyeol tersenyum. Menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk mendekat pada wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi, maaf."

Dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa hasrat. Sungguh lembut. Bagaimana cara bibir Chanyeol menyentuhnya, membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh Baekhyun terbakar. Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Chanyeol yang pertama kali memutuskan ciuman mereka. Namun, seolah bibir Chanyeol adalah gravitasi. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan bergairah. Baekhyun merasa sedikit rindu. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti di hari produktif keduanya. Karena keduanya tahu dan paham betul di mana mereka akan berakhir kalau mereka saling berciuman seperti ini—ranjang.

"Karena hari ini libur, kenapa tidak—"

"Dengan senang hati!"

"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku, I…diot."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Dan aku anggap ini sebagai hadiahku."

"Aku membencimu, Idiot!"

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, sayang~"

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n : Hanya sebuah humor ringan yang jadi setelah melihat betapa couple ini sangat aktif dalam lovey-dovey maupun adu argumen. Dan untuk 'rusa jalang/pirang', 'pipi bakpao', 'alis tebal'; saya gak maksud nge-bash Luhan, Xiumin, maupun Kris; mereka bias saya. Spontan saya ngetik itu, ikutan Chanyeol/Baekhyun kalo lagi emosi. /ngeles_  
_

Btw, ini first fic saya.

.

.

.

So, Review?

(beritahu saya sejelek apa 'benda' ini?)


End file.
